Starfire's Experiences
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Just five experiences that Starfire goes through. Four are linked together, but the last is a surprise. Can you figure it out before you get to the end? Try it out.


**_Yeah, Yeah, I know I don't own Teen Titans._**

**_Here's something that I thought of out of the blue one day when I was bored. Check it out for me._**

* * *

**Experience one: Rape**

Starfire was walking home after a long night at the mall observing the male sex of humans. From what she could tell, they were rowdy, loud, and loved videogames and girls.

She sighed as she took a shortcut through an alley. Starfire was nearly to the end of the alley when she heard footsteps behind her. The young alien paused and listened for a moment but only heard silence. Starfire shrugged and continued on. The alien stopped and turned around. She lit one of her fingers and peered into the alley behind her. She could have sworn that she heard the footsteps closer that time. Starfire turned and walked a bit faster through the alleyway.

Suddenly, hands clamped down on her mouth and she was pulled backward. She was turned and saw a pale-faced man leering at her. Starfire shivered and struggled to get free. The man gagged her with some distasteful rag that smelled of sewage. Starfire raised her hands to take it off when the man bound both her arms and her legs. Starfire went crashing to the ground, smacking her head extremely hard. The young alien found herself loosing consciousness quickly and as her eyes closed, Starfire saw the pale man kneeling next to her.

Starfire woke up, what seemed like hours later. She slowly sat up, sore and bleeding, and glanced around. The pale-skinned man was sleeping not too far away. He must have been very confident that she wouldn't wake up because he had unbound her. Starfire took the opportunity and fled to the tower as fast as her emotions would carry her. She slipped inside of the giant T without getting noticed and made a beeline for her room. As she was passing Raven's door, it opened and there stood Raven. "Starfire? What happened?"

**Experience two: Talking About It**

Starfire tried to make it seem as though nothing was wrong, but Raven saw through her act instantly.

"Starfire, you look hurt and I can feel your emotions. It's like their smothering me. What happened to you?"

Starfire shook her head and attempted to continue walking.

Raven threw a shadow around the alien and transported her into the dark room. Raven sat Starfire on the bed and went to get a washrag to clean her up. Before she left, Raven bound Starfire's hands and feet so that she couldn't move. Raven ran the water too loud to hear the alien's frantic cries, but when she did hear them, she ran back to help. She was surprised when she found Starfire crying her eyes out and struggling with all her might against the telepathic bindings. Raven went over and undid the bindings cooing softly to the young alien.

"Starfire, it's alright," she said softly. "There's nothing to be scared about. They're not real and they won't hurt you."

Raven wondered what could have the Tamaranian so terrified. Raven slowly began to clean the dirt and grime from Starfire's face and arms. Starfire's tears had let up, but Raven could still sense the fear within her teammate.

When she had cleaned Starfire as best she could, Raven sat the alien down and coaxed her into telling her what had happened. Starfire took a deep breath.

"I… I am not entirely sure what h-happened, Raven," Starfire said truthfully. "I was coming back from the mall because I had been observing earth males and what they liked. I was walking home when I heard someone behind me. Before I knew what was happening, a pale-faced man bound and gagged me. I fell to the ground, hitting my head very hard and began to lose consciousness. I woke up only moments ago and flew here as fast as I could."

Starfire glanced at Raven and the mage saw tear in the young alien's eyes. Raven brushed them away.

"Don't worry Star," said Raven. "We'll find whoever did this and make them pay. You can sleep in here for tonight but in the morning you have to tell Robin and the guys what happened. Understand?"

Starfire nodded.

"Raven?"

Raven raised an eyebrow in question.

"Two things I ask of you. One is to use your shower because my lower regions are hurting,"

Raven nodded with concern evident in her eyes.

"The other is… would you m-mind helping me tell the boys?"

Raven nodded again, this time with a deeper understanding.

Starfire quickly went to the shower, taking with her a towel and a robe from Raven. She came out half an hour later looking a bit better than earlier. Raven scooted over in the bed and Starfire snuggled into the sorceress's embrace. Soon, both girls were asleep.

In the morning, Starfire, with help from Raven, told the boys what had happened the night before.

"Don't worry, Star," Cyborg had told her. "We'll get the bastard. "

"Yeah!" Beast Boy added. "We'll go titans maximum on his pale-skinned ass."

Robin nodded and began formulating a plan in his head.

**Experience three: Planning Payback**

Robin was formulating a plan in his head that could help them capture the guy that put Starfire in such a frightened state. As he was working, the others began trading ideas. Robin couldn't help but notice how close together Raven and Starfire were sitting. He felt a spark of jealousy but pushed it aside to listen to the suggestions the others were throwing out.

Beast Boy was thinking that they could beat the crap out of the guy if they found him then leave him there bleeding. Cyborg thought it was a good idea but he wanted to torture the guy first and make him suffer. Raven thought that they should cut off a few choice pieces of the man's anatomy so that he couldn't attack other girls.

Robin's plan was formulating well because all of the ideas fit together in one big puzzle. He cleared his throat and got his team's attention. They turned to him expectantly and he grinned

"I have a plan," he said. "But Star has to do something she might not want to do."

Everyone turned to Starfire who shot a glance at Raven before nodding. Robin launched into it.

"Here's what happens. Starfire goes through the alleyway again, this time with Raven by her side. When the guy shows up, all of the titans pounce on him at once. They haul him back to titans tower where they torture him and cut off the choice pieces of anatomy before leaving him in the alley to die."

Everyone agreed that it was a great plan and they all set about getting ready. Soon, they all were ready and they headed out the door.

**Experience four: Payback Time**

As Raven and Starfire walked through the alleyway, Starfire's nerves began to get to her. She really didn't want to be here. She wanted to run as far away from this place as possible, but she couldn't. With Raven by her side she felt a tad bit better but it was only a tad.

Soon, both girls picked up the sound of very soft footsteps behind them. Starfire heard it because Tamaranian had good hearing and Raven could hear it because she was half-demon. They walked slowly, patiently waiting for the attack. When they thought the criminal was about to pounce on them, they turned to face him. The pale-faced man stood behind them and smiled wickedly. He raised his bat, getting ready to deliver a blow to one of them. Just as he was about to swing, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin dropped behind him and Robin punched him in the back.

"Don't you know it's not nice to go around hurting little girls?" the team leader asked. "Especially if one of those girls has some superhuman friends and is an alien."

"Wait," pale guy said in a deep voice. "She's an alien? I didn't know she was alien otherwise I wouldn't have raped her. Aliens are disgusting."

This earned him a kick to the side of the head from Starfire. "Not all aliens are as disgusting as you are, you pale-skinned freak!" she screamed. T

The boys looked at her in surprise while Raven looked at her hurt.

"Does that mean I'm a freak too because I have pale skin?" she asked in mock-offense.

Starfire turned to her with an apologetic smile. "I did not mean that everyone with pale skin was a freak, Raven," she murmured softly. "I just meant him because he's a nasty man and he is a freak."

"Look who's talking," pale guy snorted from the ground. "You're all a bunch of freaks if you ask me. You have a metal guy, a green skinned dude, a kid who thinks he's Robin, and a girl who thinks she's a witch. I hang out with better company than these weirdoes."

All of the titans looked at each other and, as one, commenced in pounding the guy senseless. The man screamed but no one nearby came to his aid because they had all grown wary of him. They minded their own business as the titans beat the guy up before Raven slowly and agonizingly ripped off his genitals and other private delicates. The man's screams almost reached the pitch of an opera singer. All of the titans except Starfire laughed and they took off.

Raven stayed behind because Starfire was still staring down at the bleeding man on the ground.

"Star?"

Starfire shook her head.

"I have to get him to a hospital," she said softly. "I did not wish for him to die, just to suffer as he made me."

She picked the unconscious bleeding man up and flew him to the hospital. She dropped him off outside near some nurses who were on their break and left before they knew she was there. She met back up with Raven outside of the tower and they went in together.

**Experience five: Marriage**

Starfire stood in the foyer as she waited to be called on. She did not have on the traditional dress for a wedding. Instead of a gaudy white dress, Starfire had on a slim, knee length purple dress instead. There were slits on either side of the dress because her vows called for it. She also had on her boots instead of normal wedding shoes.

Her father had dropped the war and settled peace with the Gordanians. Now, he was here, ready to give her away to the one person Starfire loved most. As the alien princess thought about what she was about to do, she grew more and more nervous. She took a steadying breath as the signaling music came on. She and her father slowly walked down the isle and Starfire saw her love in a tuxedo. She grinned at the sight and a blush came to their cheeks.

Starfire stepped up beside Raven and Raven removed her veil. Starfire smiled at her love and they both turned to the priest, who commenced into the marriage vows. Sooner than they would have thought, the lovers had to announce their vows for each other. Raven cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Koriand'r of Tamaran, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life. I wish to spend my entire life and afterlife with you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else and I could not be happier that you love me back. I will do all I can to make you happy and for us to have a great life together."

Starfire felt the tears slowly sliding down her cheeks and waited for her cue to start her vows. She took a deep breath.

"Raven of Azarath, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life. I wish to spend every waking and sleeping moment with you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else. You are my heart and my soul and I want to make our lives perfect just for you. I could not be happier that you chose me to be your mate. And I shall accompany you in making our lives great."

Then they took the usual vows. The priest turned to Raven and began. "Do you, Raven of Azarath, take Koriand'r of Tamaran to be your wife, your partner in all things, to love and trust, care for, comfort, and cherish from this day forth?"

Raven nodded. "With all of my soul, I do."

The priest turned to Starfire. "Do you, Koriand'r of Tamaran, take Raven of Azarath to be your wife, your partner in all things, to love and trust, care for, comfort, and cherish from this day forth?"

Starfire beamed and nodded. "With all my heart, I do."

"Now exchange your rings." The priest told them.

Raven turned to Starfire. "Koriand'r," she said. "Come health, happiness, and prosperity, I will stand with you; come illness, trouble, or poverty, I will stand with you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment." Raven knelt down and placed the onyx ring on Starfire's left hand.

Starfire beamed at her and began to say her lines. "Raven," she said. "Come health, happiness, and prosperity, I will stand with you; come illness, trouble, or poverty, I will stand with you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment." Starfire, not in the traditional gown, bent and revealed her knee through the slit up the side and placed the ring on Raven's left hand. The two turned back to the priest who proceeded to give the final lines.

"Having thus pledged yourselves each to the other, I do now, by virtue of the authority vested in me by the people of Jump City, pronounce you both united in matrimony. You may kiss your bride."

Raven and Starfire both leaned into each other and shared a passionate kiss as all of the teen titans from around the world cheered. They both grinned at each other before Starfire threw her bouquet into the air and Bumblebee promptly caught it.

Just as everyone was about to head to the reception area, the roof of the church came off and everyone saw a new villain attempting to ruin the wedding. All around, the heroes pulled off their outfits to reveal their costumes. Raven glanced at Starfire. The Tamaranian alien began to glow a bright green before she, too, was standing in her costume. Raven erupted into black flame and was revealed in her cloak and leotard. Robin gave the command. "Titans, go!" and they all jumped into the action, the two newly weds side-by-side.

* * *

Ok, I don't know the actual way to have wedding vows done so I went to this online site that gave you many different wedding vows. I mixed a lot of them together just to make this seem more like a real wedding. You can tell me what you think too, by reviewing! Haha, =}


End file.
